Pokemon Pangea
by Dashleur
Summary: Year 2020: without warning or explanation, all animal & some plant life transformed into what we know as Pokémon. Billions died. Out of the ashes of civilization an alliance, known as Pangea, harnessed the power of Pokémon and brought order to the chaos. Now, in 2048, two teens find themselves caught in a battle for survival against terrorists, the Pangean Order & even each other.
1. Prelude, Chapter 1, Chapter 2

**Fan Fiction:**

 **Prelude January 2020.**

Lucie leant on the counter staring at the sliding doors that led into the shop, feeling nothing but boredom and self-pity. It was 7.30 in the morning and the nights still hadn't started pulling out yet, so all she could see was the darkness that lay beyond the lit doorway. Sighing she clicked on her computer to see if any orders had come through during the two minutes she had spent since she looked at it the last time. Nothing had popped up, it was another quiet morning in post-Brexit Britain. She heard footsteps coming up behind her and flicked her head around, letting her dyed red hair whip her in the face.

'God I'm so fucking bored…' it was Tim and his blonde hair bounced on his head while he talked. He was a couple of years younger than her but they got on quite well, besides neither of them was each other's types although she did think he might have been attractive, if she leant that way.

'You're telling me… I can't believe it's only half an hour in and I'm so fed up I already want to claw my own eyes out!' she replied. Smiling, he leant back against the wall letting out a flamboyant sigh. She looked back to the screen and refreshed it, hoping a new order would pop up. It didn't and she looked back at him as he rolled his eyes.

'We really shouldn't be open this early any more, what we get five customers an hour nowadays anyway? It's bullshit, we should open up at nine like every other bloody place out there. How much more money do we want to lose?' Lucie sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose. He had a good point but moaning about it wasn't going to cheer her up today. She noticed a spider moving slowly down the wall towards Tim and she stiffened up. She hated them, she hated spiders but so long as they stayed away from her, she wouldn't have a nervous breakdown.

'Might want to move…' He cocked his head sassily.

'Why?' she pointed above him and he looked up and let out a shriek before darting over to her.

'Holy shit that's a big one!' he gasped. He patted her shoulder frantically. 'Thank you!'

Behind them the doors opened and a rush of cold January air whipped against her cheek. Looking around, expecting to see a customer she tried hard to cover her disappointment as Harry, oblivious annoying grin on his face, moved in with his Black Labrador, Boris, on a leash. He had used to work in the store but was made redundant last November but as a habit he still walked to work with his dog, just to have a chat with everyone. He was the most annoying person that Lucie, and dare she think it, Tim, had ever met. Although in saying that, she still felt sorry about him getting the chop, he had been a good worker. Tim sighed loudly and Harry moved over with a wave.

'Hello my beautiful's!' he said, annoyingly chirpy. Tim sighed and looked away and Lucie forced a feeble wave before ducking down to pat Boris. He was a lovely old thing and had always been happy to see her. He ran to her and she ruffled his ears as Harry said something she didn't really listen to as she was distracted by the dog.

'Who's a good boy then, hello Boris… Hello Boris!' she said in the stupid voice everyone uses when they're fussing a dog and as he licked her Harry pulled him back hard on his leash.

'No don't distract them, they're at work.' He said.

'You're right Harry, we are!' Tim mumbled bitchily. Lucie pulled a sad face to Boris before looking up to Harry who grinned vacantly at the two of them. After an uneasy silence he looked around the store almost comically, he always seemed to act like he was a bit special

'Ooh it's quiet today isn't it?' Tim sighed again and Lucie just stared at him, feeling what joy about seeing the dog had given her slide away into oblivion.

'Yes like you said yesterday and the day before that and the day before that…' she mumbled. Harry laughed.

'Well you know me, I have to come and say hello to my beautiful people!' he turned to Tim and started singing, an uncomfortable habit of his was to serenade people and whether he realised it creeped them out rather than amused them or not Lucie still didn't know. 'Kiss me in the morning, cuddle me in the evening, love me…' he started when suddenly Boris began to howl.

Both Lucie and Tim burst out laughing as Harry turned, almost in offence, towards the dog. Lucie looked at him holding his head back and suddenly other howls started to drift in from outside and birds started squawking like mad. Boris howled harder, more furiously and Lucie and Tim had to cover their ears as Harry knelt down and pointed at Boris.

'No, no bad boy! You don't howl in shops! Bad Boris!' The dog howled even louder and now the sound tore through the air, it sounded like he was in pain. Lucie and Tim looked on in horror as Harry shook the dog's shoulders that were tensed and twisting in agony. The howls mixed with gurgles and whimpers and suddenly blood started seeping out of the dog's eyes and mouth and rear. Lucie screamed as Harry cried, tears in his eyes, trying to stop the dog from howling. Tim backed up against the wall gasping and Lucie tried to gather herself. The Dog bled more and suddenly the skin ripped and black fur, and rows of bone covered in blood ripped out of the dog's flesh. Lucie stumbled back to Tim who held her and Harry fell onto his arse in front of them screaming. Blood dripped out from around the counter and both she and Tim were hyperventilating.

'Boris… Boris what are you…' Harry started but suddenly a large black doglike creature, its skull pushing through its fur leapt down at him, huge teeth clamping down onto his jaw. Lucie and Tim backed up against the wall, wanting to run but both frozen in terror. The creature with burning, lizard-like eyes ripped and tore into his face, crunching his bones between its fangs. Harry screamed in pain and the creature yanked its head up, wrenching the bloody, mangled jawbone from the base of Harry's head. Blood sprayed out everywhere and splattered Tim and Lucie. Harry's tongue and neck flopped out of the gushing wound and the creature violently twisted its head back and forth and tossed the piece of his face to the side. Lucie could see Harry's blood covered eyes rolling wildly in his head and suddenly the creature drove its teeth into Harry's chest and pried his ribs apart with horrific snaps and more sprays of blood. Tim vomited and collapsed over Lucie.

Struggling to hold him up, feeling her own stomach churning and her legs turning to jelly, a shadow descended over the top of her face. A steaming gunk splashed down onto her shoulder. It steamed as it hit her clothes and she looked up in fright to see two huge insectoid eyes looking down at her, eight legs, three feet long each spread out from the huge red creature, and two huge fangs, glistening in the fluorescent light, loomed over her and Tim. He opened his eyes at the sight and was about to scream. Lucie beat him to it, letting out such a howl that her throat burnt in pain. She knew the pain in her throat was going to be the least of her worries now. The giant fangs shot towards her face and the world turned to shadows.

 **Part 1: December 2048**

 **Chapter 1- The Egging - Will.**

The River Trent lashed up against the bank, causing the reeds to bend from its force and a spray of foam to float in our direction. The icy wind had been blowing non-stop since I had arrived at the tree with my best friend Remi and both of us huddled in our tracksuits over our school uniforms, both wishing we had worn more clothes. The tree had always been a place of wonder for us from Lower Trent Academy as over the other side of the river we could see the collapsed and overgrown ruins of Old Nottingham. It had been devastated in the war and was crawling with ghost, vermin, murderers, terrorists and thieves. The old bridge upriver was guarded by a couple of the newer recruits of The Pangea Army Force (PAF- for short) the men and women who defended the city from raiders and made sure people entering came with good tidings and respect.

Remi shuddered and pushed up next to me blowing onto his gloved hands. His dark skin was almost turning grey from the frosty breeze.

'Are you sure the others weren't just setting us up to get beaten up by the Preppy Pricks?' he asked, worry crossing his brown eyes. The preppy pricks- preps for short- were our rivals. There were two High Schools in New Nottingham, Ours- The Lower Trent Academy, and theirs- Nottingham's Public School of Excellence. Though neither of us had any serious run-ins with the Preps, our friend Gary, School Prefect, Captain of the football team and a ladies man always seemed to find trouble with them. He had apparently dated one of the Preppy girls a couple of years ago but at that time Remi and myself had been out of his social circle. This last year however it seemed that most of the grade was friendly with one another, it seemed to make sense as we were all eighteen or near enough now, so were practically adults.

'Why would they do that?' I asked, pulling my collar up from under the tracksuit and glancing up to old Nottingham Castle. It towered above the old ruins, a bright spotlight aiming up into the grey sky. I had travelled there once with school and under escort. It was our local Pokémon Gym, and home to the Clay family, a long line of local trainers who had established themselves after the war and used the power of rock to reign supreme. Though a mile or two walk out of town, through the old ruins, it was the local gym and I had been lucky enough to actually get the autograph of Doug Clay, the original gym leader, who had been killed in a terrorist attack a couple of years ago. His son Dan had taken over control and although nobody in our grade had seen him since he became the leader quite often we had seen trainers travel into town to test their mettle with him. The last person we had known personally who had beaten him had been our previous Prefect, Clair Davison, now an up and coming star in the Pokémon league whose image had been splashed around the town like she was the President, in fact her image was used in town a lot more than his even. I didn't mind however, she was beautiful and had always treated me well, in fact I would say we were borderline friends before she graduated. Did she ever discover my true feelings for her?

'I dunno, maybe they thought it would be funny. Gary's sense of humour can be malicious.' Remi pointed out.

I frowned and shuddered moving back towards our bikes, full Torchic egg cartons attached by wire to the front. Looking at my phone I could see it was half seven. The Preps started at eight- we didn't start until a quarter to nine. If we were going to do this the others had to hurry otherwise we wouldn't get back in time for assembly, and as it was our last day at school, ever, we didn't really want to miss it.

'Lads, hey up here!' came a cry. We looked up to see Gary and a dozen of the others from school, mainly the football team, on the bike path just behind the tree all kitted up and wearing tracksuits over their uniforms too. 'I meant wait near the tree not bloody well under it!' The others laughed at us and I could feel my face burning slightly.

'Told you!' Remi muttered under his breath. I ignored him and we pulled our bikes back up onto the path to see the troops. Gary beamed at us.

'Glad you boys made it though this is going to be absolutely wicked!' he said. 'Now the plan is, we ride up into the park near their school and then when we see the most of them there we egg the shit out of them!' he said, his wild grin spreading further. I nodded like an idiot, it was great to be hanging out with the cool guys again. Remi looked at me a little less enthusiastically but then turned back to Gary with determination.

'Yeah man we're going to smash them!' he said. Gary placed a hand roughly on his shoulder.

'That's what I like to hear. Now we need to get moving on unless we want to get spotted by the fuzz and thrown in lock up.'

'For egging someone?' Remi quizzed sceptically. Gary just laughed and started pedalling away. The others followed swiftly and Remi and I struggled to keep up.

The large group of us weaved through the other cyclists, pedestrians and the very few cars that were allowed on the streets and we got a lot of funny looks, some of them reaching for their phones. I saw Remi look to me with concern.

'What if they call the cops?' he asked. 'What if they arrest us? I'm set to win the Smartest award tonight, I can't have that hanging…'

'Oh quit your whining!' I snapped, 'It's just a bit of fun, nobody is going to get hurt are they? Just a bit messy right? Besides we'll be in and out lightning fast yeah? Nothing to worry about.'

Gary led us into the park and we saw a few of the younger Preps there look at us with concern but Gary sped past them, causing them to leap out of the way in panic, some of them slipping in the wet grass and mud. I could hear Spearow's calling through the trees and felt a little concerned, one had pecked me when I was a kid and almost taken out an eye. The egg cartons bounced over the cobbles and I was worried they would shoot out all over the place but Gary kept the pace going and turned back to us.

'Ready guys?' he demanded. Everyone let out a battle cry and he laughed maniacally as he picked up an egg from his carton, still moving swiftly. We all followed suit and we shot out from the edge of the park. 'CHARGE!'

We sped over to the front of their school where a bus was letting people off. There were a couple of hundred people hanging about and Gary shot towards them, with us in tow and heaved a large egg right at the closest kid. It smacked him right in the face and he fell to the ground covered in sticky goo. Remi and I shot to the right with a couple of others and all of us hurled an egg each at a group of preps our age, splattering them with the yolk. I howled with laughter as people started screaming and we aimed up again.

'You bastard scrubbers!' came a cry and a handsome young man, running with a freckled red head and a beautiful Murkrow-haired girl, her cheeks flush with rage ran towards us. Gary skidded his bike in front of us.

'That's the one! Take her down!' he cried and hurled an egg right at her. The egg missed as she ducked it. Gary looked irate but suddenly she reached into her pocket and yanked out a pokeball, much to all of our shock. The other two followed her lead.

'Go Eevee!' she screamed.

'Go Growlithe!' the guy piped in hurling his.

'Go Pid…' the redhead started but an egg smashed her in the forehead and she coughed and spluttered, dropping her pokeball. I panicked and saw the Eevee appear in a flash. Eggs splattered around the guy and the Murkrow haired girl as well as their Pokémon as the other half of our group, oblivious to what was happening to us, were peppering the younger kids. I could feel the panic build up in me as the Murkrow-Haired girl pointed to Gary.

'Eevee BITE!' she screamed. The Eevee charged for Gary and leapt in the air towards him. I must have panicked because I hurled my egg straight at its open mouth. The egg sailed down its gullet and exploded inside. The Eevee flipped back with a gagging sound and crashed hard onto the concrete into a coughing spluttering mess.

'Fucking yes mate!' Gary cried but the girl howled in anger and sprinted towards me.

'Growlithe flame-thrower!' the guy cried and suddenly flames shot towards Remi and the others. Remi fell off his bike and another wave of eggs cracked against the Growlithe, covering it in scrambled, burning egg.

'They aren't allowed to do use Pokémon! How are they able to do that?' Remi squealed, looking like he had made a mess in his pants. I had no time to help him up though as the girl was only twenty feet from me but suddenly Gary whistled and a wave of eggs headed for her. They struck her all over and she fell to her knees, dripping with yolk and shell.

'Just you wait until my…' she started but Gary hurled an egg, with all of his might right at her face, knocking her hard back onto her arse with a squeal. I looked at him in shock as a frightening grin crossed his face. It didn't seem so funny anymore. The guy ran towards him but I turned and hurled an egg at him as did a half dozen others and although he didn't go down with the strikes, as he forced himself forward he slipped over in the yolk. Gary whistled again and the guys started riding off, after offloading another wave of eggs at the preps.

'These little preppy bitches need to know their place, daddy can't always bail them out!' he cried. 'Come on let's go!' Remi hurled another egg a determined smile crossing his face as he hit a teacher and we put foot to pedal and sped off whooping, howling and cheering with joy, it had been such a successful raid. I looked over my shoulder and turned to see the dark haired girl picking up her coughing Eevee. Her dripping hair hung over her face but her cold blue eyes glared at me through the fringe with a hatred I had never witnessed before. Maybe we should have just gone straight to school that morning.

 **Chapter 2: Assembly – Hazel**

I looked out towards the front of assembly, my dark- brown hair catching on my glasses, feeling nothing at all. The Principal, Mr Head was standing awkwardly at the front of the thousand students, well almost a thousand students, a large number of the A level students, my classmates were missing. If it had been one or two he would have carried on but as it was the prefect, that smug arrogant prick Gary, it had to be postponed. Glancing to my left I saw an empty chair and beyond that a couple of the girls, Hayley and Marie, were talking and giggling between themselves.

'… oh they totally did it didn't they?' Hayley whispered, the tail end of the conversation floating into eavesdropping range.

'He's so bad,' Marie whispered. Hayley smiled and cocked her head.

'So bad and so hot too, do you think he'll ask me tonight to…' she replied and then noticed I was looking over at them. She stiffened up and glared at me, Marie turned to face me as well and a nervous wave rippled through me. The two of them, proud members of the netball team, had played tricks on me throughout our junior years and even now if they got a chance to get a cheap shot in at me, they would. There was no reason for it whatsoever, they just all needed that one girl everyone could pick on, the one girl all the boys avoided like the plague, it just happened to me.

'Anything to say Hoot Hoot?' Hayley snarled. I turned away, ignoring them was the only way I could cope with them since _she_ had left. She had managed to keep them on a leash but as soon as she had gone I was fair game and they came back at me with a vengeance. As soon as I showed a weakness they would be on me in seconds, I had cried before them all once before. It was never going to happen again.

Looking around, noticing another few empty seats to my right. I could see a few other students sneaking into the assembly trying to avoid Mr Head's gaze. The Principal and football coach had always ignored my pleas of bullying. It was harmless fun, character building, and attention seeking from a snowflake. His first name was Richard. The only satisfaction I got from looking at his bloated, wrinkly and always flushed face every day was amusing myself by calling him Dick Head. Who said that people weren't defined by their names? Maybe the only more accurate name for him would be testicle face. Hayley was saying some other things behind my back but I had relegated her to white noise. Looking back to the front I could see Dick Head whispering to the Netball coach and Pokémon Studies teacher Miss Bright. I hated her too for she bred the bitches that made my life at school a living hell. I had to survive the next 24 hours then I could leave, never return.

My father never realised the amount of grief I got, after losing mum so many years ago, I couldn't let him know that his only daughter, his pride and joy, was a waste of space, a bottom feeder. He had always thought the world of me, it was a fiction I could hold onto for another day, just for him, the only love I had ever received. I couldn't let him see my struggles whilst he had to deal with so many of his own. I knew money was tight, but he never complained, just grew wearier by the day.

The empty chair to my right made a scraping sound and it broke me out of my distracted gazing and I looked in surprise to see Edward Young, himself a nerdy, bullied student slump next to me. I barely talked to him but he looked to me as soon as he sat down and was about to speak when Hayley must have said something to him. He looked to her and leant over me with a cocky look.

'You know what, I wish that abortion was still legal… because you're the biggest argument I've had the displeasure of knowing in favour of it.' He said boldly. My mouth dropped and Hayley and Marie stared at him, their own mouths agape. Abortion, or termination, had been outlawed right after the war, as had anything else that was seen to hinder repopulation. Apparently the world used to have seven and a half billion humans before the war. Now it was closer to one and a half billion. I still couldn't get my head around how the planet could have possibly catered for that many people back then, it seemed like a fiction to me.

'Just you wait until the boys get here you freak, then you won't be smiling. They'll batter you for that!' Hayley snarled. With that they stood up and stormed off sitting a few seats down from us. I looked back to Edward, struggling for words and he shrugged and leant back in his seat.

'Look you don't have to thank me or anything, I've been wanting to shut them up since year eight!' he said. I smiled politely and gave a half nod, pushing my loose hair off of my face.

'I still want to…' I whispered. He nodded his appreciation and looked back to the front, waving his arms over the rest of them.

'All this shit, come tomorrow, won't mean anything. It won't mean anything at all, their little world, their popularity contests their petty squabbles… none of it will exist tomorrow.' He announced.

'Yeah, graduation.' I mumbled in agreement, if only he had been as bold and communicative throughout the rest of High school, perhaps I could have someone that I could call a friend. Edward winked and pushed up his glasses.

'Yeah Graduation!'

'I don't think I'm going to be going…' He gave me a slightly surprised look. It wasn't a full lie, My father had bought a dress for me, a beautiful one at that, but the idea of standing by myself, getting bitchy barbs sent my way by the IT crowd did not sound like fun. Dad would be so disappointed if I didn't go though. He thought the world of me.

'Really, well I mean. Maybe it's a good idea, who wants to be there anyway? These pathetic creatures with their puny minds and useless ambitions won't matter after graduation. Nothing will, the real world is going to swallow them whole and spit them out. It will destroy them.' he looked out over them and a faraway look crossed over his eyes. 'It is going to destroy them all.'

There was a gaggle of loud voices from the back of the auditorium and both Edward and I turned to look at them. Gary moved in with two of his cronies under his arms. The others moved in laughing behind him and to my surprise, I saw Remi with them. He was the only one that actually talked to me like a person, he looked around nervously as his idiot friend Will, a self-proclaimed class clown, put his arm around his shoulder. He was fake, not a bully or anything but not a real person, just someone who latched onto the popular kids and tried to always brown nose them. It made me sick and Edward scoffed at the sight.

'Speaking of pathetic creatures here comes the football team and their orange slice boys.' Edward said, spitting through his teeth. 'I hate them, I hate them all so much.'

'Ah Gary you and the team are finally here!' Mr Head called out to them, a smile appearing like a crack over his ball sack of a face. 'Now we can finally start! Your prefect is here everyone, give him a round of applause.' He clapped and three quarters of the people clapped and cheered, the others just stared blankly. I sympathised with them. Edward beside me however was moronically cheering and Remi looked over to us, seeming to be a little uncomfortable with the situation. Gary and the others lapped it up and Gary pushed his friends off and stood in front of them.

'Thank you all! Better late than never I guess, bet you all missed me, huh?' he asked, pointing to Hayley and Marie. They went all girly and I wanted to kick them both in the face. He was such a vulgar creature.

'Dare I ask where you've been?' Mr Head chuckled as the group of lads slumped into the chairs.

'Oh you know, studying…' Gary called out as he slipped in between Hayley and Marie. A wave of laughter went over the lads. Remi forced a smile. What was he doing hanging out with them? He was far too intelligent to be hanging around those idiots. I just wanted to shake him and snap him out of it, but then again, why bother? It's not like he would hang out with me anyway. Mr Head laughed and rubbed his hands together.

'Anyway… should we begin everyone? A Level Students welcome to your last day at the Lower Trent Academy…' Mr Head started and I tuned out as he waffled on and on about how everyone had made him proud and that our football team had actually managed to defeat the NPSE (Nottingham Public School Of Excellence) twice that year a feat never before done in our entire history. I didn't care, they were all idiots and Edward looked like he fell asleep during it. I felt my eyes going heavy but Edward pushed me.

'Oh wait it's the exciting bit now… he's announcing the special guest tonight for graduation. Who do we think it could be?' he asked sarcastically. I looked at him with confusion.

'Umm… was that an actual question?' He laughed and looked back out to Mr Head.

'Just listen…' he mumbled, shaking his head.

I glanced back out over the restless assembly and the principal cleared his throat. He seemed to shake with excitement as he took in a breath, preparing himself for what was to come.

'So now the moment you've all been waiting for it's time for me to reveal who your special guest is tonight.' He said. A creepy air of anticipation hung over the crowd and Edward just scoffed at it. He mouthed a few words to the sky but even I could feel the excitement in the air, and I hated them all too. 'This very special person is a former student here,' he started and a buzz of excitement vibrated through everyone. 'Some people even think they might be destined to be the next leader of the Pokémon League,' suddenly squeals and shakes of delight started ejecting from the crowd. I felt a nervous shudder run up through me too and looked to Edward who stared at me, almost with disappointment. I couldn't help it, it had to be her! She had to be coming, my protector. I looked around to Remi who was looking to a very excited Will with a suggestive look. Gary stood up slowly 'Now you all know who I'm talking about! 8 gym badges in less than a year! The one, the only, Clair Davison!' he yelled out the last bit and moved his hands to the side. Everyone shot up in excitement, even I glanced around to look for her and suddenly Mr Head burst out laughing.

'HA had you! She isn't here yet!' everyone shouted, laughed or swore. I looked to see Remi pulling Will down as Gary and the girls laughed as if they had known all along. 'But she will be here for your proper graduation A-level Students! Now go and enjoy your final day and keep yourselves out of trouble! Assembly, dismissed.' I put a hand to my heart, it was beating hard and Edward frowned at me shaking his head.

'After all you've been through, you still want to be one of them?' He growled. I looked at him in shock and he shoved his chair over. 'You're just as stupid and pathetic as… no actually you're worse, they've treated you like shit but you still want to play their game. You're a cop out. I thought you were different Hoot Hoot… I'm so disappointed by you. I guess you are just a hopeless loser.' I stared after him, my mouth dropping, feeling something inside me crack. What had just happened? I struggled for breath, my head was spinning. Why did he turn on me? What did I do? What did I do to deserve that? The people moved around me, a haze of uniforms and excited chatter but I stood there, lost, tears in my eyes. What had I done to get Edward to speak with such venom?

Floating through the crowd, but not being seen by any of them, my despair had gripped me. I was a fuck up, a complete and utter loser. Nobody would want me near them, nobody could ever want me as a friend, not even Edward a loser I thought, like me. I sniffled back tears. All I wanted was a friend, male, female, a Pokémon. Anything, anyone! I collapsed through the toilet doors and stumbled into a cubicle. I slammed it shut behind me and slumped onto the toilet. I couldn't hold it back anymore and sobbed, punching the cubicle walls. Why? How? How did I deserve this? I fumbled in my pockets and pulled it out. The glitter of steel reflected the luminescent lights, my fingers trembled. My friend, you were my only friend.

I pulled up my sleeve and placed the sharp edge onto my wrist. It could end, it could end so quickly, all I had to do was yank it along, yank it along the right way, down the vein, not across. The other scars had all been across, I covered them with my sleeves, with gloves, my father didn't even know. Only one had caught me doing it to myself and she had saved me, it was the turning point, the girls stopped after that, she made them but never told them my secret. I hesitated, she was kind to me when she discovered the truth and I had a chance to see her again, a chance to thank her. I would see her one last time then I would go away, I would go away for ever. I sobbed and dropped the blade and it clattered across the tiles. Clair, please save me again.


	2. Chapter 3, Chapter 4

**Chapter 3- Graduation Part 1- Will:**

'So we're sitting you in alphabetical order tonight.' Miss Bright said to me, motioning to the rows of chairs in the auditorium. She had made the effort for the evening and, actually, looked really good for an older woman. 'I have to say Mr Webster, you do scrub up quite well. You look very grown up tonight in you suit with all your hair slicked back. I bet some of the girls will finally find you kind of cute.'

'What do you mean finally?' I asked with a cheeky grin. 'And Miss Bright are you coming onto me?'

'Piss off you're holding up the queue.' She laughed and shoved me past roughly. I stumbled down a couple of the stairs and she glanced down at me. 'You might be second in the class in Pokémon Studies but you're well down the rankings for me kid!'

Continuing down the stairs, laughing at her comeback I could see Remi up the front with Gary and a couple of the other football lads. I waved to him and he flashed me a thumbs up. Gary made a gun shape with his finger and winked at me.

'Webster and his right arm am I right guys? What a shot! Choked that Eevee out!' he cried out. They laughed and a few people looked at me expecting me to elaborate but I waved it off. I looked down at the sheets on the end of the aisles. It was nice to see they had dolled up the auditorium with golden balloons and streamers and a number of other sparkly things. The ushers stood at the side looking bored and I saw my row V –Z, halfway down. A few parents were already in the rows behind me and I felt it a bit awkward. My own parents were right down the back and they waved to me. I waved back half-heartedly and heard a snigger below me. It was Edward.

'Dude, I thought you were one of the cool kids now? Are you waving to your parents?' he asked. I forced a laugh, just talking to him could be social suicide but his bad jokes in class did sometimes make me laugh. Besides when was I ever going to see him again?

'Hey what sort of son would I be if I left my parents hanging? Besides Remi's mum probably showered him in kisses so this is pretty tame.'

'Yeah that did happen!' Edward replied with a nod and pulled a hip flask out of his top pocket, taking a swig. I almost tripped over the backpack at his feet as I continued past the next seat. Hayley would be sitting next to him. I bet she would love that.

'Now who's one of the cool kids?' I said with a teasing grin. He just shook his head and took another mouthful. I sat in my chair and looked down the aisle. I pulled a slight face when I saw the marker stating who was sitting next to me. Hazel Watson. She was a weird one and always gave me bad vibes, but as it was graduation I would try to be as polite as possible. On the other side of Hazel's seat I saw broad shoulders and dark shoulder length hair, the rest of her was wrapped in a dark blue sequined dress that hugged her athletic figure.

'Hey Cassie.' I said with a little wave. She flashed her dark eyes over to me and an annoyed look crossed her face.

'You know I prefer Cassandra.' She replied, shifting in her seat. She was on the netball team and was also a top rate gymnast, she trained with some of the preppy girls so was neither here nor there when it came to loyalty for the school. I always got the vibe she was one insult away from beating the shit out of someone and without a doubt, she looked like she could do it.

'Of course, sorry I forgot.' I replied, lying, I liked to wind her up. She shot me a teasing grin.

'So _Little Willie_ …' I held my face firm in a smile, but a stab of anger shot through me. 'Are you going to get excited again when Clair gets here?' The memory flooded back, I was in year nine and Clair had sat next to me on the bus, I had placed my bag on my lap so it wasn't holding up the seat and one of the older guys had said I was covering a boner with it, which I absolutely wasn't! Anyway the jokes continued well into year eleven until I got really drunk and somehow managed to gain respect from the older guys by throwing up all over myself. I wanted to hold my tongue but she had hit a raw nerve and I was never someone to hold back on my words.

'Will you? I mean with your muscles, do you get a hard on with your cli…?' I started.

'Excuse me…' a mumble interrupted me. Cassandra stared at me, open mouthed and looked like she was ready to deck me. She stared back at the front, clearly raging, and I looked around to see Hazel. I had to stare for a second as the skin tight black dress and gloves up to her elbows hugged curves I didn't even know she had. Coupled with the immaculate makeup she never wore and her hair pulled up loose and stylish I was stunned. She looked at me self-consciously as I stared a bit too long.

'S… sorry Hazel, go right ahead…' I mumbled. She slid past me as I stood up to let her pass and in doing so I could see Remi and Gary staring at her too, along with a few others. Gary mouthed 'Holy shit!' to me and then shoved a finger between two others in a suggestive way. I burst out laughing and Hazel sat down next to me, blushing and looking like she wanted to cry.

'Oh No I wasn't laughing at you, I mean you look like… really good!' I mumbled, confused as to what to say. She just glanced at me and stared out into space again, her usual look. I looked past her at Cassandra who still looked really pissed off and flashed the finger violently in front of Hazel, but directed at me of course.

'Oh you are so lucky you're not next to me!' she warned. 'I would have no problem breaking your nose in front of your parents!' I just grinned broadly at her and could see Hazel shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It seemed like Cassandra was ignoring her and focussed solely on me. What if she did punch me in front of everyone? How would that look? I leant back in my seat, half hiding behind Hazel when I heard a snarky giggle to my left. I didn't even need to look over to know who it was.

'Oh I guess you can polish a turd then!' Hayley said. Although I was certain it wasn't directed at me I would pretend that it was. It wasn't fair for Hazel to get grief on graduation night, she had probably had enough throughout high school. I smiled up at Hayley innocently.

'I know I look pretty damn good, don't I?' I replied. She laughed a dainty red handbag that matched her dress bounced with the laughter, as did her other assets.

'Oh Will you're far too harsh on yourself, I think you know that I wasn't talking about you!' she said, glancing past me. I sighed. I had done my best to intercept the insult but it looked like she was just going to go ahead and carry on anyway. She sat down and leant in front of me 'Oh Hoot hoot, you do look lovely this evening, but who do you think you're trying to impress? Everyone here knows what you look like underneath your layers, and layers, and laaaayeers of makeup. Did you also put some Torchic fillets in your bra too hon? It won't make a difference, we all still know it's you, you'll always be a mess no matter how much slap or how many pretty dresses you put on.' Shifting awkwardly between them I saw Hazel staring ahead, jaw slightly clenched. Her hand was curled into a fist. Although I really didn't want to, I felt like I should try again to stop it. Reluctantly, I went to open my mouth but Mr Head suddenly shouted into the microphone on the stage.

'Ladies, Gentlemen, our fantastic students! Welcome to the graduation ball of 2048!' he cried. There was a cough and a scattered applause from the parents but the students just stared at him, half amused at his failed attempt to rouse the crowd. It did the trick however and Hayley sat back down adjusting her dress. 'Now we all know that this year has been one of the most successful years in our history. I mean, look at some of these achievements! Remi Garuda – came third in the National Chemistry Competition.' I let out a cheer and clap and a few of the football lads let out a few playful cheers and light hearted jeers, calling him a boffin. Gary however slapped him on the shoulder and I could sense how awkward it was for Remi, he never really liked the spotlight that much. To my surprise Hazel clapped besides me. That was nice of her, totally unexpected as I wasn't even aware she knew who he was, or vice-versa. 'Cassie Valentine- she made the finals in the Eastern Gymnastics League.' He motioned to her and she just smiled uncomfortably, waving her hand awkwardly as I clapped a bit over enthusiastically, and called out _Cassie_ , mainly because Hayley was doing so besides me. It wasn't wasted on Cassandra, she shot me another glare. 'And of course the football team- Led by our prefect, Gary Gentry, beat the NPSE not once but twice this year! How's that for results?' A large cheer went up for the football lads, myself and Hayley included. We laughed at each other as we did and Mr Head laughed and put up his hands.

'Yes definitely a successful year, as we move forward in the…' I zoned out as he chatted on about making a difference, looking out for one another and pointing out the officials who were there to sign us up, or at least educate us, for different jobs after Winter Solstice. I hadn't even given it a thought to be honest. The Pangea Forces were an option, as were the police force, at least I would have had a chance to own a Pokémon in a couple of years. The entertainment industry was also an option. I had a way with words and wasn't too bad at acting, I just might not have been attractive enough to pass. Anything else would be boring. My mother worked in Pokémon insurance and my father was a factory worker. Neither really appealed to me. I was just hoping to win on the sensational six, just like Clair had, although in all honesty it was obvious she would win the Best Leader prize and the subsequent Pokémon license that came with it. Tuning out and looking down the row in boredom I could see Edward staring up at the front, grinding his teeth. I leant back and shifted uncomfortably.

'I know it's not fair that we're trapped between these two, they're not really our people are they?' Hayley whispered to me, pushing her blonde hair from her face. I looked to her with a forced smile and hoped Hazel and Edward didn't hear, I was feeling awkward enough as it was, but then again would I see either of them again outside of school? Probably not.

'… So with that,' Mr Head finally concluded, fifteen minutes after his ridiculously dull monologue. 'It leaves me with the pleasure to introduce our special guest…' a huge cheer came up from Hayley and a lot of the others as they shot up screaming. It caught me off guard but Hayley grabbed my arm and forced me up.

'It's Clair! It's Clair!' she squealed. Mr Head lost his train of thought and just shrugged and turned to the curtain where she stepped out with another microphone. I couldn't help it I let out an incredible roar as Hayley screamed next to me. The auditorium was alive with energy as everyone cheered. I saw even Hazel clapping and standing beside me, not looking her most comfortable but at least getting into the spirit of things. Clair's plum dress looked tailored to her athletic figure, her green eyes glowed with excitement and her long dark blonde hair was pushed to one side, hanging over one of her shoulders. She raised her hand in the air in her trademark V sign and shouted into the microphone.

'Welcome Lower Trent Academy graduating class of 2048!' Another roar came up from the crowd and Hayley looked close to tears as she reached forward screaming. I had to hold onto her to stop her from fainting but felt light headed myself. 'How are you guys all doing tonight?' We screamed again and she laughed to Mr Head who bowed his head and clapped his way to the back. A machop holding a small metal trunk and a charmeleon, holding six envelopes took to the stage next to her. It was the charmander she had been gifted last year for receiving the best leader award. She had managed to defeat Clay with it, even though she was at a terrible disadvantage elementally, her skills had outwitted him and he had crumbled underneath her. That was how her legend was born. Now she was seven badges in after defeating Hadrian, the Ghost Gym leader, at his Wall. That was a fortnight ago and now she had travelled down here, for us. After she took in another ten seconds of screaming and cheering, beaming throughout, she ushered us all to calm down.

'Damn I should come back more often if that's the reception I get!' she laughed. We all cheered again. She absorbed it all and seemed to grow even more perfect with the cries. She quietened us all down again and looked across us. 'I see a lot of people I know in this room…' I saw Gary wave to her and she winked to him. Hayley waved her hand to her but she seemed to scan over it. 'A lot of fresh young talent that is going to take the world by storm. Just like I'm doing. Each and every person in this room has the chance to shine, to become great all you need is drive, hard work and a shitload of good luck! To get to where I am today has been no walk in the park and where you guys are today, this is the easiest your life is going to be!' Mr Head looked at her with a raised eyebrow but she didn't pay any attention to him. She took in a breath. 'Pangea is beautiful and strong and there are so many people different types of people in it. We have harmony, peace and understanding. But there are those who want to burn it to ashes, it is the responsibility, no the calling, of each and every one of you to do your bit to make this World safe again!' I could feel a surge of pride ripple through me. She was right, there were enemies everywhere, Team Rocket, for one, was still trying to bring down the system. They had to be stopped no matter what the cost.

'Yeah!' Hayley cried out angrily. A few others joined her but Edward swore loud enough for me to hear. Clair nodded her head.

'We live in dangerous times and the peace that we have enjoyed these last twenty years cannot be undone, this is the responsibility of all of us! I encourage you all, all of you who are able to sign up to the forces, sign up to the police. Those are the real heroes of Pangea, not me!' She was so beautiful, intelligent, eloquent, yet so humble. What a woman. 'Now I could go on and on about what is happening out there, outside of New Nottingham but this is not a lecture, this is a celebration! A celebration of peace, a celebration of talent, of life, of you -the future, and now it is my great pleasure to announce the winners of this year's Sensational Six Awards!' We leapt up and cheered again and her charmeleon handed her the envelopes, its tail flame flickering red. She blew on them, waving them off as if they were about to catch fire.

'Phew just in time!' she joked. We all laughed like idiots. It was cheesy but she had said it so we loved it. 'Okay so our first award chosen by your esteemed faculty is.' She pulled out the first letter from the envelope and looked at it with a smile. 'Ooh the Smartest person award! Well I could stretch it out but what's the point in that huh? Our Smartest person award goes to...' she paused for effect. 'REMI GARUDA!' I stood up and cheered as people around me clapped politely. Remi got the big pats on the backs and the cheers from Gary and the others and stood up nervously. Clair waved the envelope over to him.

'Come on Remi get up here, you deserve it!' Remi hurried his way to the front and when he got up Clair wrapped him in a hug, gave him a kiss on either cheek before reaching into the trunk to hand him his license and a pokeball. She motioned for him to stand at her side. 'Come on now open it up and let us all see what you've got!' Remi fumbled with the ball, Pokémon Studies had never been his strong point. 'In your own time Remi!' Clair joked. We laughed and Remi flashed an embarrassed smile. He pressed the button and with a flash of light a magnemite appeared. I let out a cheer but felt jealous inside. He never even liked Pokémon or wanted to be a trainer, why the hell did he get to have one and I didn't?' Remi looked happy and Clair clapped. 'Okay well hopefully you get a bit quicker at that if you want to get serious with the training!' she said. 'Now onto the next.'

I watched glumly as the next winners were painfully announced. Cassie took Sportiest, getting her own machop, Marie took Teacher's Choice- gaining a hoot-hoot, which Hayley didn't miss the opportunity to take a pop at Hazel saying that she would look better crushed into a pokeball. After that it was Most Popular. Of course Gary won that and manged to bag himself a pikachu. A fucking pikachu, how was that even fair? I clapped and cheered, feeling disappointment enshrouding me. I wanted to be the Pokémon trainer, everyone knew that. By the time it came down to nicest I was Green with envy and shaking, clapping through gritted teeth. What was even more annoying was that Hayley somehow won that.

Squealing with excitement she kissed me on the cheek as she stood up and waved, cried and hugged her way to the front. Edward and Hazel mouths were both hanging open and as Hayley made her way onto the stage I could see Hazel digging her finger nails into her palms. She looked up at her with rage burning in her eyes.

'Nicest…' she growled, almost too low to hear. 'It… it's rigged.' She seemed to notice I was listening to her and when she glared at me I glanced to my left to see Edward starting to unzip his bag. Our row was now starting to feel very empty. Clair wrapped Hayley in a big hug and spun her around. It was obvious she hadn't forgotten about her after all. I was sour now, the whole night had been ruined. I don't know what I had expected but now I would have to get a normal job. A boring, nothing job, I would be a nobody, forgotten. I felt a tear build up in my eyes. No I was a man, I was not going to let my tears show. They would think I was a degenerate and send me to re-education if they caught it.

I forced a clap, still swallowing my emotions, as she received a jigglypuff. Edward and Hazel hadn't even bothered. Hazel was slunk over, her earlier grandeur deflated and Edward was just breathing heavily with his eyes closed, mouthing something to himself. I was one of them now, one of the outcasts, how could that have happened to me?

'And now finally my personal favourite! The Wild Card award!' Clair cried. 'Nobody knows how this one is chosen, is it destiny? Is it luck? Is it because of a bribe?' some laughed, I tried to force it but let out a half-hearted splutter. 'Anyway this year, and last of the Sensational Six award goes to!' she looked at it and a smile crossed her face. She looked right at me. 'I know this one, to the ever faithful, always enthusiastic cheeky chappie- William Webster!' she cried. I stared at her in shock, wondering if she was joking. 'Come on little Willie…' everyone howled with laughter. 'Get that fine arse of yours up here! Now!'

I shot up and shoved passed Edward, ignoring his protest and stumbled out into the aisle. Quite a few people were clapping and Gary and Remi pulled me up onto the stage before shoving me towards Clair. She grabbed my shoulders and planted a kiss on either cheek. I laughed, wrapping my arms around her and spun her around like she had done to Hayley. The football lads seemed to enjoy that and Clair burst out laughing and shoved me off playfully. 'Oh Will you always know how to make someone smile!' she said. 'Anyway take your prize, you're now what you've always wanted to be- A fully licensed Pokémon trainer!' She remembered! I felt my knees go weak. She shoved the piece of paper and pokeball into my hand. I pushed on it and from the flash I stared at a green, dozy looking plant Pokémon with big lips, I dropped my lip in disappointment.

'Oh a bellsprout.' I muttered.

 **Chapter 4 - Graduation Part 2- Hazel**

Staring into Will's back as he shoved past Edward, oblivious to the distress it had caused him, a hopelessness swirled within me, a hatred. The awards had been a farce, they had been completely fixed! Only Remi and maybe Cassandra deserved to be up there. The others, the others deserved nothing. Gary had always been a piece of shit, a self-centred self-serving womanising dick head who had always tuned his nose up at her, Hayley and Marie- no words could describe them. Nicest and teachers choice? Hayley the nicest? I looked at my palms, bloody where my nails had dug in. Both of those girls needed to die, both of them needed to suffer for what they had done to me in all my years at school. Those nasty snubbull bitches! And Will, Will was the weakest most pathetic excuse of a human being that existed. He knew what Hayley was doing to me, he knew how she was making me feel and he let her do it, he didn't even try to defend me. On Graduation night of all nights, the one chance he could have redeemed himself. What a pathetic, cowardly, weak little caterpie! He was the worst. He wasn't one of them and he knew he never would be, he just wanted to be them. He wanted to be them so much that he had lost any sense of a personal identity within him. He was an empty vessel.

My blood boiled as he wrapped his arms around Clair and twirled her in the air. How dare he touch her like that with his filthy arse licking mitts all over her? Why did she allow him to do that? How could she allow him to do that to _her_?Furiously I looked over to Edward to try and see what his face was going to betray, hoping to see the same outrage, but he had dipped it down and was rummaging through his bag. What was so important about his fucking bag? Glaring back to the stage I saw Clair hand over the license and pokeball to sneasely Will. He called out a bellsprout and a look of disappointment crossed his face, only for a split second, but she had caught it. The ungrateful little shit! He raised his hands up as a wave and got a fair few cheers. I had to restrain myself from screaming at the lot of them. Clair? Could she not see how rigged this whole thing was? Why didn't she do anything about it? Surely she could overrule the choices the teachers had made?

Clair moved to the front of the stage again as Remi patted Will on the back. I watched on, trying to hold my tongue as she smiled and straightened her beautiful plum gown.

'Now everyone please give it up for all of your Sensational Six Winners!' she cried. The crowd stood up and started cheering and I forced myself up, glancing around. I saw my father a few rows behind clapping and cheering for me. He blew a kiss to me and a small smile crossed my face, some of the rage dispersed, he had always had a way of cheering me up at the darkest of my moments. Turning back around, my eyes fixed on Edward who held an impossibly large pokeball in his hands. I thought nothing of it but then suddenly took a double take as it floated out of his hand and hovered over the crowd, towards the stage. It seemed to move in slow motion and I caught him taking in a deep breath. Clair was facing the winners and clapping to them. Suddenly I saw Will's eyes widen with fright as he noticed the ball hovering towards them.

'VOLTORB SELF DESTRUCT!' Edward screamed over everyone. My heart skipped a beat but incredibly Will was on it.

'BELLSPROUT VINE WHIP!' Will bellowed back from the stage.

The voltorb, the oversized pokeball I thought he had sent over the crowd flashed and suddenly a vine whipped up from Will's Bellsprout. The vine struck the bottom of the voltorb and launched it several feet up into the air. It swelled up to an impossible size and suddenly a bright flash blinded me, followed by a huge roar. The huge force struck me I collapsed back into my seat, knocking it down to the ground and tangling myself around it. I was dazed, my eyes were dancing with black spots and I heard more cries of _self-destruct_ from around the auditorium. Stumbling to my feet, ears ringing and my eyes starting to regain their focus. I glanced up to the stage to see Will throw himself, Remi and Clair off the stage as a voltorb erupted right to the side of Hayley's head. Another explosion and I watched as bone, hair, flesh and brains splattered up against the curtains as what was left of her face collapsed with her body to the ground. Gary was flung into the crowd, his legs shattered and torn, one hanging by a ligament. Turning to Edward, my mouth agape I saw him pulling on the back end of what I could only assume was a gun. They were not legal anymore, even the forces had to go through rigorous training to get some and even then they were electrical ones, not the forbidden ones… He opened fire, the burst made me drop to the ground and cover my ears again screaming as blood sprayed onto my hair and more gunfire opened up around me. Huge chunks of the roof fell down around him, crushing several people beneath them.

His face was like stone, carefully focussed, unmoving with emotion. He fired over my head and I could feel the rush of the bullets pass through my hair. I squealed and fell back to the ground gripping my hair. He seemed to notice me then and aimed the gun down towards me.

'Hazel, we don't stand a chance in this world. You see what happened here…' I could see the roof burning high above him, the starlight flickering between clouds of smoke. I shrunk back in horror, screams and the sounds of fighting surrounded me. 'It's rigged, the whole system is rigged for them and the ones that want to be like them. They don't want us, they don't want the non-conformists, the degenerates like me and you. Their plan is to cleanse us, eradicate us from their singular existence.' He stepped forward as I quivered before him. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be could it? This was a nightmare, I was in bed, I would wake soon and it will be the morning of graduation again.

'I grant you this release from the suffering to come Hazel. You deserve better than death, you are a good person, but if you stay here, they will destroy you, slowly, painfully, mercilessly. Please, don't hate me for all I want to do is release you from this hell…' he stiffened up to pull the trigger when suddenly a large grey thing shot into his side, smashing him through three rows of chairs. The bullets bounced and sparked around me. I screamed and twisted, expecting to feel hot metal in flesh. A warmth spread out from my crotch. Screaming, the pain didn't come and I suddenly realised it wasn't blood that I felt, but piss. The humiliating thought of that snapped me out of my hysteria. Suddenly Cassandra, covered in blood leapt over a line of fallen chairs screaming.

'Machop, karate chop!' she bellowed. Looking to the side through the blood, smoke and metal I could see the machop that had taken down Edward now hit the side of its hand against his head, caving it in with a splatter. Cassandra yanked it off and leapt on him, pounding in his head with her own fists screaming maniacally.

Pulling myself up I looked at the carnage. Smoke and flames whipped around the Auditorium, bodies and bits of people were scattered and splattered across the seats and floor. Dizzily I stumbled to the side, looking at the parent's rows, shattered and blown. My eyes focussed on a man, bleeding, coughing and spluttering on the ground. It took me for what seemed like forever to process what I was seeing.

'D… dad?' I gasped. He howled in pain. Screaming I smashed my way through the chairs, past Cassandra, still bludgeoning Edwards face into a bloody pulp, and collapsed at my father's side. Blood poured out of his stomach, as did something that looked like sausages. I fought through it and clutched his face.

'Baby…' he gasped.

'Daddy…' I struggled to speak, tears flowing down my cheeks. He gurgled and coughed.

'My little Hazy… my little girl…' he mumbled, eyes rolling around wildly, trying to focus on me. His hand, missing three fingers touched my hair. 'You… you looked so beautiful tonight…' he gasped.

'Daddy, please, you'll be okay. Help is coming. Help is on its way…' I whimpered, the salt water stung my eyes. He would be okay, he would have to be okay. My father was everything, my father was my world. He laughed but it soon shifted to choking and blood splattered up onto my face from his mouth.

'Your mother… you are so much like her.' He whispered. 'So beautiful, you were an angel tonight. My little Hazy… I'm so… proud… of you…' he gasped. I shook him.

'No! No you do not get to close your eyes! You do not get to leave me!'

'I'm with you baby… always with you my little Hazy…' another wave of coughing and convulsing. What could I do? He couldn't die. The gunshots and shouting had dissipated, the screams and cries of agony were all that could be heard.

A chair collapsed besides me. In ordinary circumstances I would have jumped out of my skin but I had nothing left in me and the jigglypuff, Hayley's jigglypuff stumbled through mewling in pain, its arm blown off leaking some sort of pink fluid out onto the floor. I looked at its huge, wet round eyes and it stared at me then towards my father. He was twisting and contorting in pain, coughing and spluttering. Holding him tight he tried to speak to me one last time but it was just whimpers of pain. I choked on my words, feeling the grief taking me.

'I'm with you dad… you're okay…' I whimpered. He didn't see me anymore he was gurgling, crying in pain, unable to form words. I saw the jigglypuff move up beside me, weeping. It touched me with its one good arm. Looking to me, its big eyes blinking once it opened its mouth. A soft, sweet, angelic voice floated into my ears, cutting through the ringing, the screams and smashes. My father's eyes shifted to it and it held his gaze singing softly to him. He stopped struggling and a small smile crossed his face. He looked to me, my own eyes going heavy. 'I love you Hazel… you… you are perfect…' he whispered before closing his eyes, smiling and drifting away. His face floated into darkness as my head grew heavy.

'HAZEL!' I shot awake and saw Clair looking down at me, her hand on my shoulder, her immaculate hair singed and bloodstained. I looked around in shock, the jigglypuff was unconscious laying on me. 'We need to get out of here before this whole auditorium collapses!'

'Wh…' I started but heard creaking up ahead. She grabbed my arm and yanked me up violently to my feet. Confused, I looked to see her machop dragging a screaming, legless Gary across the floor in one hand and an unconscious Will, his bellsprout sitting on his chest in the other. Her charmeleon was trying to keep a flame wall intact, to stop the fire waves sweeping towards us. It looked like it was losing the battle

'We need to go, now!' she screamed. She yanked me roughly as she started to bolt and I cried out, reaching towards my father.

'No my…' I started and without warning her right palm struck my cheek so hard I almost lost my footing but certainly my senses. Before I knew it she ducked under me and heaved me up onto her shoulder. Stumbling at a surprisingly fast pace through the blood and chairs as I got my bearings back I stared at my father, a wall of fire moving to engulf him.

'NO! No dad! DAD!' I screamed but Clair charged on, carrying me away. The jigglypuff started to stir and her charmeleon suddenly ran up to it, scooping it up and scampered along after us. I could feel the fresh air hit my arse first, the flames prickling my face and Clair stumbled through the doors and tumbled over, falling hard to the side onto a small flowerbed next to the entrance. Without hesitation I rolled off of her as quickly as I could jumping to my feet to run back inside.

'NO HAZEL!' she cried and grabbed my waist and tackled me down. The charmeleon came out with the jigglypuff and I screamed at the exit, trying to claw myself back in. Clair spun me over and pinned me down. 'NO!'

'GET OFF ME!' I screamed. 'I need to get back! My father he needs me!'

'You'll die!'

'I don't give a fuck! I'm worthless, no one cares! My father, he's the only one I have to save him! LET ME GO!' I screamed and tried to twist her off but she was too strong for me and twisted me roughly back to the down to the grass, pinning my arms down. A rage crossed her face.

'No Hazel!azel I did not spend all that time with you to stop you from cutting yourself just for you to burn to death here you stupid, selfish girl! Do you think that is what your dad would want? Do you?' Staring at her in stunned silence my fight had well and truly gone. She was right. Of course she was, she always was.

My eyes drifted over the scene here on the outside. There were flashing lights bouncing around twisting ominous shadows in the smoke as loud sirens tore through the air. People were gathered in huddles some screaming, more crying it was a vision of Armageddon. The fire engines skidded up and their sides automatically opened up. A squad of squirtles, a fire warden at their lead leapt out and ran towards us shooting streams of water out of their mouths and onto the blaze Three firemen ran in and yanked Clair off of me before dragging us both away. I went weak within the fireman's strong arms and watched as the Paramedics and chanseys ran around trying to help the wounded. Two chanseys grabbed Gary and dragged him away. Another knelt beside Will but finding him still breathing and his bellsprout sitting on top of him, looking to attack them, they left him. The press had already arrived and the firemen sat us down behind their truck before heading back to the blaze. Clair and I collapsed to the ground breathing heavily and she looked over at the reporters, police desperately trying to hold them back.

'Is that Clair Davison?' one screamed. The others were all screaming for her now but the police shoved them back violently. She looked over me, her makeup half sweated off and fell back onto the grass, looking at the stars.

'The Mandibuzz are circling already… bastards!' she mumbled half to herself, coughing roughly. Following her lead I gazed up to the sky. The stars were so beautiful, she grabbed my arm and the two of us gazed up for a few seconds. 'None of us are worthless Hazel, those who think they are just haven't found their calling yet. You have to remind yourself of that when the darkness falls on you. There is always a tomorrow.' She let out a lot more splutters and tilted her head to the side, spitting out phlegm and coughing some more.

I felt a small tap on my arm and looked to the jigglypuff, its huge eyes were wet with tears. Its lost arm had stopped bleeding. It wrapped its one little remaining arm around me, sobbing. I burst into tears and Clair sat up, releasing my arm with a tear addled smile. 'Hazel… you might not know your calling, but it looks like she knows hers.' I didn't care about the stupid jigglypuff, how could I. The tears I had held back burst free and I sobbed into the soft little pink balloon and feeling myself collapse and sink into the grass, wailing. My Father was dead, what would I do now?


End file.
